


Midnight Musings

by KitKatScribbles



Series: Pearlina One Shots 🦑🐙🌈💚💖 [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatScribbles/pseuds/KitKatScribbles
Summary: Can’t sleep. Having a hard time sleeping. It’s just one of those sleepless nights.
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Pearlina One Shots 🦑🐙🌈💚💖 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my inability to fall asleep some nights, and written during those nights I couldn’t sleep.

Drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness, everything felt surreal. The only thing grounding Pearl was the octoling wrapped around her waist— head resting peacefully on her shoulder.

She couldn’t sleep. She felt tired. She knew they had to wake up early for work tomorrow, but she just couldn’t sleep. Her phone was long discarded and lost somewhere on the floor— where she knew she would have to eventually scavange to turn off the blasted alarm. She didn’t have any caffeine today nor any prolonged naps. Pearl just couldn’t sleep. It was one of those nights.

She had her eyes closed. She let thoughts come and go. She listened to the crickets chirp outside her window. She felt the cool air around her exposed legs and the warmth of another body bound to hers. She didn’t bother fixing the comforter loosely covering her; she didn’t need it. Long arms and legs entangled themselves with Pearl’s torso. She could feel the weight of Marina’s head lying on her arm.

Every once in a while she would open her eyes to catch a glimpse of the sleeping Octarian.

She watched as the other girl’s chest moved up and down as she quietly breathed in and out. The way her lips parted just so. How there was nary a wrinkle on her face. Her eyebrows symmetrical and shapely. Her eye mask so unique and lovely. And her tentacles protectively holding Pearl’s hand. In these quiet moments she wondered if Marina knew how much she meant to Pearl.

In these quiet and tired moments, she wondered if Marina ever knew even a fraction of how much Pearl loved her. How much she loves her still. How she will always love her. Pearl wondered if she knew.

Marina was smart — way beyond smart. She picked up anything and everything like a knowledge sponge. Music, drawing, engineering, cooking, speaking, everything. Marina was amazing at everything. Marina is amazing. She’s so kind and adorable and beautiful and breathtaking. Does she know that? Does she know that Pearl thinks everything of her? Does she know that she means everything to Pearl?

Maybe.

She’s smart.

She knows a lot of things.

But does she know how she’s always in Pearl’s thoughts? That she’s always in all three of Pearl’s beating hearts? That Pearl’s hearts would orchestrate an entire symphony just for Marina? Does she know that?

Pearl always wondered, but she always had a hard time expressing such things. Those thoughts were always there, but she never knew how to voice them. Converting feelings to words always had some pieces lost in translation. And so she was never able to give her thoughts a voice. Her thoughts were beyond her control. They swayed and swirled and danced around. She let them roam. She’s too tired to stop them. She let her head and her hearts be filled with the person she loves more than anything in existence. She loves Marina. Pearl loves Marina. More than any word or action could ever fully express, Pearl loves Marina. Does Marina know that?

Does Marina know how Pearl looks forward to waking up every morning because she gets to see her? Does Marina know how Pearl never tires of being with her even though they’ve never spent a day apart since they met? Does Marina know that Pearl sometimes forgets that she needs to eat food because of how much she fills her life with joy? Does Marina know that Pearl loses track of time far too often because of how everything just disappears when it’s the two of them? Does Marina know any of that?

Who knows? Pearl hopes Marina knows how incredible she is. Pearl hopes that Marina knows how much she loves her. Pearl hopes. 

  
  


A slight shiver causes the small Inkling to snap out of her thoughts and look at her most treasured gift in the world. Marina lets out a shaky breath and Pearl holds her tighter. She finally decides to fix the falling comforter to cover Marina’s body

“Pearl?” Marina drowsily called her love.

“Hm?” Pearl was smitten. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but looking at Marina like this put her mind on the fritz. She was just too beautiful.

Marina nuzzled her head onto the crook of Pearl’s neck. “Why are you still up?” The vibrations as she spoke sent electricity through Pearl’s entire being.

“Can’t sleep.” The small inkling managed to whisper into the cold air.

“Is something bothering you?” Marina shifted so that her face was right above Pearl’s. Concern written on her face.

She stared deeply into Marina’s eyes. The older girl then carefully brushed a strand of her teal tipped tentacle behind one of her adorably round ears and settled her pale hand on her dark cheek. “Nah, I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

Marina’s eyes softened as she hummed in thought something low. “I love you too.” She places a light but lingering kiss on Pearl’s lips. “I guess I fell asleep before I could give you a goodnight kiss, huh?”

“Hah, maybe that’s why I’m having trouble sleeping.” There wasn’t a mirror nearby, but Pearl was sure if there was she’d see herself grinning like an idiot.

Marina smiles, a small thing, and Pearl falls in love all over again.

“I love you, Marina. A lot.” She hopes. She just hopes that maybe the Octoling understands all the emotion packed into those simple words. Maybe she sees the genuineness in her eyes. That maybe she feels it on the hand that cups her cheek.

“And I love you, Pearl,” Marina adds, breathless, “more than anything.”

This time, Pearl is the one to give a kiss. She leans up off the bed with one arm to meet Marina’s lips and pulls her close with her other arm. Something a little more deeper than the last.

They pull apart and Marina looks at her in that way that Pearl can’t get enough of. In a way that makes Pearl feel reassured. In a way that makes Pearl understand she’s in love.

Marina returns back to her position on Pearl’s shoulder. “Try to get some rest okay?”

And as if the Octoling cast a magic spell, Pearl let out a yawn and nodded her head once before nodding off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this little by little every night I couldn’t sleep. I’ve decided to finally finish this and post it as is.


End file.
